


Broken Bones

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: hurt/comfort with a smidge of angst





	Broken Bones

“Y/N! Little help here!” Dean’s voice echoed through my house, cracking with desperation.

“Dean?!” I ran out the bedroom just as the front door slammed shut. Sam’s arm was around Dean’s shoulders, but he was limp, Dean was struggling to hold him up.

“What happened?!” I rushed over to them and pulled Sam’s other arm around my shoulders.

“He got knocked out and sliced up pretty bad. I think his ankle might be broken.” Dean and I half-carried, half-dragged Sam to my special room in the back just for them. We laid Sam on the bed and I ran to gather the supplies I needed.

“Sammy? Sam, come on man, you gotta wake up,” Dean stood over him, his hands on either side of his face.

“Dean, sit down, you’re hurt.” I noticed the blood seeping through his shirt even though he tried to hide it from me.

“I’m fine,” he gruffed, eyes never leaving his brother’s face, looking for any sign of life.

“Dean,” I put my hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back and onto the other bed. He sat down reluctantly, grimacing and holding his side.

I pulled Sam’s eyelids back, shining a light in each one. 

“He’s okay Dean, probably just a small concussion.” I grabbed the scissors, cutting Sam’s shirt up the middle. There were four gashes seeping blood across his chest.

“Werewolf?” I asked. Dean nodded, biting his lip.

“All right, he’s gonna be fine Dean, I promise.”

I grabbed the antiseptic and began disinfecting the wounds, picking bits of gravel and rock out of the cuts. After I was satisfied they were clean I moved down to his ankle. I slid his boot off as gently as I could and removed his sock. I rotated his foot around, my other hand resting on his swollen ankle. That woke Sam up, his eyes fluttered open and he groaned, grabbing his chest.

“Sammy?” Dean jumped up, hovering over him.

“Dean?” Sam looked so lost. “What happened?”

“That damn werewolf got the jump on us. Knocked you out cold. You scared the hell out of me man.”

“Aaahh shit, my ankle–” Sam propped himself up on his elbows, then spotted me at the end of the bed working on him. “Hey Y/N.”

“Hey Sam. It’s not broken, just sprained. Afraid you’re gonna have to stay off it for a while.”

He nodded, then looked down at his chest, grabbing the tattered remains of his shirt. “Damn, this is my favorite shirt.”

I smiled, “I’m sorry, I didn’t have a choice.”

“Well, I guess I can forgive you this time,” he smiled back at me. Suddenly he looked behind me to where Dean was standing, his eyes widening in concern. “Dean, you okay? You don’t look so goo—Dean!”

I turned around right as Dean collapsed.

“Dean!” I knelt down beside him, feeling for a pulse. It was faint but it was there. I ripped his shirt up the middle. The wound he had been hiding from me was much worse than I thought.

“Dammit Dean,” I muttered, racing to grab my suturing kit.

“What’s wrong with him?” Sam sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Sam, stay off that ankle, I got this!” I pointed at him as I rushed back to Dean, throwing my supplies on the floor beside him.

I pressed on the wound with some gauze, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. It was soaked through immediately. God, there was so much blood.

“The werewolf cut him pretty deep,” I blew my bangs out of my eyes and bit my lip.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Sam asked, gripping the side of the bed with white knuckles.

“He needs some blood. Good thing I keep some handy.”

“Need me to help you get him up on the bed?”

“Sam you can’t stand on that ankle. I’ll just leave him here.” 

I grabbed the pillow off the other bed and placed it under Dean’s head. I ran to get the blood bag and IV stand, wheeling it as fast as I could over to Dean.

“Good thing he’s out, he always bitches about the needles.” I tried to lighten the mood, but Sam was staring down at Dean, his brow furrowed in worry.

I got the IV into his vein, then started sewing up his side. I didn’t worry with the lidocaine since he was out.

“Ok, let’s just let him rest, he should be good now.” I gathered up the bloody gauze pads, throwing them away in the biohazard receptacle.

“Your turn,” I turned to Sam.

“I’m all right.” Sam refused to take his eyes off of Dean.

“Sam, he’s okay. Please let me stitch up your wounds. They’re pretty bad.”

No response.

“Sam? Hey…” I placed my hand under his chin, turning him to face me. “Let me take care of you.”

His face softened, “Okay.” He lay back and let me get to work, wincing as I stuck him with the lidocaine needle.

“Sorry.”

“It’s all right. I’ve had worse.”

I sewed him up and bandaged his chest.

“Want something to drink?” I asked as I washed my hands.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Sure.”

I went into the kitchen to get him a beer. As I grabbed it out of the refrigerator, my hands shook. Would I ever get used to this? The men that I loved so much, coming to me, broken and bruised? I was glad they came to me, glad I could help. But every time they did, I was worried it would be the last time.


End file.
